


A Lesson in Restraint

by Kool3r, starry_kitsune



Series: Davkis AU [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Cute, F/M, Other, Paddling, Spanking, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:00:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28583160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kool3r/pseuds/Kool3r, https://archiveofourown.org/users/starry_kitsune/pseuds/starry_kitsune
Summary: Dax is introduced to Joann, who feels the need to teach him a lesson after discovering the cause of Devkis's black eye.
Relationships: Davkis, Dax/Devkis, Devkis/Joann(Hinted)
Series: Davkis AU [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2081379
Kudos: 1





	A Lesson in Restraint

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the Davkis AU series. Please check out the previous stories in this series before reading this if you wish!

Dax stood staring at his phone and let out a heavy sigh. How had she figured out the unlock code for his phone. Sure, it was her birthday, but he’d never even hinted at that being the password. He smiled, however, looking at the photo she had taken of them the night before. It was cute, despite the dark ring around Devkis’s right eye. He frowned, the sound of the football hitting her face echoing in his head before he started tapping a message to his sister. 

-I’m glad you had a good chat with Dev last night. Sorry I didn’t mention her sooner- 

After sending the message he sat his phone down on the table beside the bed and dropped the towel from around himself. He pulled up the new pair of white panties and followed with the pink leggings, which fit rather snuggly. He loved how soft they felt. He sat down on the bed and slid the cute socks onto his feet, pulling them over the ankles of the leggings. He picked his phone back up when it vibrated and looked at the message on it.

-She seems very sweet I’d luv to meet her. Hope ur havin fun! Luv ya big bro!- 

-If you can get a cab to the station you could meet us when we get off the train after break. Could surprise her- Dax responded.

-YASSS!- Clara’s response came in almost immediately and Dax chuckled.

-I’ll text you when I know what time we’ll be back. Love you!-

-Luv yuuuuuuuuuu!- Dax read Clara’s final response, her voice in his head and sighed, deleting the texts after her first response to his text to her. If Devkis looked at his phone again, she’d see he had texted and Clara’s first response only. He sat his phone down, looking up as the door opened, Devkis walking back into the room.

Devkis shut the door and looked at Dax, wagging her eyebrows, “nice tits.”

Dax blushed, grabbing the neon blue sports bra and pulling it on quickly. It fit rather well. It would be too small for Devkis, but she was only a little bigger in the chest than he was. He turned back to her and noticed she was holding two tiny twine bracelets, both a mix of black and pink braided together. She was rolling them between her fingers nervously. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong, I just…” Devkis paused. She was never nervous around him and it left him concerned. “I mentioned we were meeting Joann, but I haven’t mentioned my relationship with her.”

“You’re relationship?” Dax paled slightly. Was she dating someone else too? 

Devkis panicked and took Dax’s hands in hers, the bracelets pressed between them, “Let me explain please,” she stared directly into his eyes. “She’s my best friend and has been since we were little. She’s gotten me through so much. We briefly dated a few years ago, but we decided an actual relationship wasn’t going to work. It was more about the passion and the sex.”

“Why tell me this now?” Dax asked, squeezing Devkis’s hands gently.

“Because I still enjoy spending time like that with her, but I was afraid of how you might feel about it,” Devkis replied, her hands shaking slightly as she pulled them from his and held up the bracelets. “She wears one just like these. She’s told me that if I ever show up not wearing one, she won’t do anything, but if I do…”

“Then you’re saying she can,” Dax finished. He watched Devkis nod, small tears forming in her eyes. She really was afraid of how he might feel about it. “And you have two here, one for each of us. You want us both to spend time with her?”

“Only if you’re okay with it,” Devkis spoke quickly. “If you don’t want to, then I absolutely will not. I love you, and don’t want to do anything that would make you think otherwise.”

Dax smiled, raising a hand to her face and gently wiping the tears away, being extra careful wiping under her bruised eye. He leaned forward, kissing her passionately for several seconds before breaking away and taking one of the bracelets, tying it around Devkis’s left wrist and then the other around his own left wrist. “I’m happy spending any time with you, and if this is something you want us both to do, then how could I say no. And I love you too!”

Devkis smiled, realizing that they’d never said they loved each other before, and pulled him tight to her again, kissing him. She pulled back after a few more seconds, giggling as Dax leaned toward her further as she pulled back attempting to keep her from breaking the kiss, but inhaled sharply as he felt her hand grab one of his breasts briefly. “We can continue this later, but we need to leave if we’re going to be on time.”

“Fine,” Dax relented, picking up the black tanktop and pulled it over his head. He looked down as it hung, reaching down like a short dress would. It went well with the rest of the ensemble Devkis had picked out for him. He put his shoes on, brushing his hair out of his face. He watched as Devkis sat beside him and took his hair and began braiding it for him, making sure the streaks of white, blue and pink crossed over to look like swirls in his hair, before letting it hang over his shoulder, “thanks.”

“Of course,” Devkis kissed his cheek and tugged on his hands as he stood. They left the bedroom, Devkis shutting the door behind them as they left. They said their goodbyes to her family before exiting the house and making their way down the street. 

They walked hand in hand for several minutes before the bakery they stopped at came into view once again, a figure leaning against the side of the building. Dax looked to Devkis as he felt her hand tighten on his and saw her smile widen, making him smile as well. He looked back to the figure as they grew close enough for them to make her out. The woman, slightly shorter than Devkis approached them. Her blonde hair hung just below her chin. She wore a denim jacket with the sleeves cut off over a black top that accentuated her breasts well, and short jean shorts worn overtop a pair of black leggings, and black ankle boots. She also wore a black and pink twisted bracelet identical to theirs on her left wrist.

“Jo, it’s so wonderful to see you again!” Devkis beamed as she approached her friend.

“You as well, Dev,” Joanna smiled, but froze when she noticed Devkis’s blackened right eye. “What the fuck happened?”

“Dax, my boyfriend,” Devkis gestured to him with a smile, “was playing football with my brother and sister and I and he kicked the ball into my face,” she chuckled embarrassed. “It was entirely accidental, but I guess I just misjudged my block.”

Joann took hold of Dax by the neck of the tanktop he wore and pulled him closer to her before turning and pressing him back against the wall of the building. “You did that to her?” she growled as he pushed himself back as if trying to back further away from her. She was several inches shorter than him, but it made her no less intimidating.

“It…it was an accident,” Dax stuttered his response. He looked to Devkis and back to Joann, “I think I kicked it a bit too hard. I’m not used to playing outside of University.”

“That,” Joann said angrily, “is no excuse.” She turned to Devkis and smiled, “I’m going to borrow him for a little bit, hun. I think he needs a little lesson in restraint. Perhaps you can browse some shops before we have breakfast?”

“I need to see the optometrist, so I can do that, and we can meet back up after,” Devkis said quietly, looking from Joann to Dax and back again. “It really was an accident, Jo. Please don’t be too harsh on him.”

“Don’t worry, Dev,” Joann said. “I trust you remember I never do more than what’s necessary,” she smiled, waving to Devkis. “Come along, Dax. We need to discuss some things,” she took hold of Dax’s wrist and started around the corner of the building, tugging him along behind her.

“Do what she says, babe,” Devkis shouted after them. “Trust me!” she sighed watching them disappear around the corner before she turned and made her way toward the optometrist’s office.

Joann guided Dax to the entrance of the building they’d just walked around. It was the bakery from the previous day. A bell rang above them as the door opened and Joann waved at the older woman behind the counter. We’re going downstairs for a bit, Grandma,” she said, and the older woman smiled with a nod, reaching over on the counter beside her and turning on a radio, classical music playing from a few speakers around the room. “Come on,” Joann said sternly, tugging him along again as they stepped around a corner inside and she opened a door leading downstairs. She shut and locked the door behind them, flipping a switch turning on dim lights in a room at the bottom of the stairs. She led him down and into the room, letting go of his hand as he stopped.

Dax looked around the room in shock. Where one might normally have pictures on the walls of a home, here the walls were covered with several bdsm implements, and a few violet neon lights, which cast a soft pink glow across the room. His eyes went from canes and paddles on the walls, to a leather couch along another wall, a table along another and a few other pieces of equipment used for restraining someone. A small chain hung from the ceiling in a corner with some rope attacked, and a large cabinet sat in a corner by the table. “What is this?” he questioned.

“What this is, is a lesson in restraint,” Joann said sternly, taking his wrist and guiding him to the table beside the cabinet. “Bend over the table,” she pointed to it, leaving his side and opening the cabinet. Dax watched as she pulled a long wooden paddle from the cabinet and walked around him, so she was at his left side. “I said bend over the table,” she swung the paddle, a loud crack and a high-pitched shriek echoing through the room. 

Dax’s hands reached back, rubbing his ass from the sudden unexpected pain. “What the hell?” he looked back as he felt a hand on his back pushing him forward, his small chest pressing into the table. 

“Devkis did tell you to do what I say. I’d suggest you take her advice; she does know what she’s talking about,” Joann said, tapping his hands gently with the paddle. “Hands above your head and keep them there. Don’t want me hitting them and if you reach back, you’ll get more.” She waited as he did as he was instructed. She tapped the paddle gently to his ass a few times before pulling it back, “let’s see if we can make you match these leggings.”

“What?” Dax looked over his shoulder at her just as the paddle swung toward him, connecting perfectly with the center of his ass. He let out a loud cry from the pain, gritting his teeth and his hands clenching as he pressed his face to the table, preparing himself for what he expected to continue. And it did. Dax cried out with each strike of the paddle but felt a strange comfort in the pain from Joann’s left hand that rested gently on his back. Her fingertips moved along overtop the tanktop, almost massaging his back as she continued to paddle him. He’d lost count of how many times she’d struck him, but his voice echoed after she had finally stopped, his heavy breathing and loud sobs the only sound. He watched from the corner of his eye as she placed the paddle down on the table, and he let out a gasp as he felt her right hand press softly against his ass, a soft moan escaping him as she massaged it as well.

“Dev is my closest friend. We’ve been through a lot, both good and bad, and I would do anything for her to be safe and happy,” Joann said, guiding Dax off the table and took him by the hand and led him to a wooden chair next to the leather couch. “Just because you are a professional football player, doesn’t mean everyone else is. You need to learn restraint. That’s the lesson I’m hoping you learn from this.”

“How does this supposed to teach restraint? Dax questioned, putting pressure on his ass to soften the pain while watching as Joann positioned the chair more central in the room and turned back to him.

“I’m showing restraint by not using absolutely everything in here to punish you,” Joann responded calmly. She motioned for him to come to her and he did. “This will be the last part and then we’ll meet back up with Dev,” she reached out, placing her hands on his hips and slipping her fingers under the waistband and pulled down both the leggings and the panties beneath. She watched as Dax stiffened, his hands moving immediately to cover himself up.

“What are you doing?” Dax questioned, blush instantly spreading across his face.

“Move your hands, now.” Joann looked at him seriously as he slowly did as instructed, pulling his hands away. She took in the sight of the small tuft of light blonde hair above his slit and a slight smile spread across her face. She took his hand and pulled him to her right side and then guided him down over her lap. She looked at his brightly reddened ass before placing her hand on it, rubbing gently. “Keep your hands down and this will be over soon,” she said, raising her hand from him and bringing it back down. He groaned as the first strike hit his left cheek and then she continued to the right and back and forth. She kept her pace even as his groans quickly became cries. 

It didn’t take long for him to reach the point where he was sobbing, his breathing having quickened to the point where it felt like he was going to be unable to continue doing so, but the punishment went on. He clenched his cheeks harder, his legs raising every few seconds as Joann continued for what felt like hours. After only minutes, however, she brought her hand down for the final time and left it rest on his ass.

“Very good, Dax,” Joann said calmly as she moved her hand across his scorching cheeks as she felt his breathing slow. Her left hand massaged his back like she had when she was paddling him, and after a few minutes she helped him to his feet. She gently lifted the panties back up, “well your ass doesn’t match the leggings, but I can definitely see the red through the cloth,” she chuckled softly before pulling the leggings overtop the panties. She pulled him into a hug against her for a moment before breaking away, taking his left hand in both of hers, her fingers tracing over the black and pink bracelet, “she loves you a lot, you know.”

“I know,” Dax said quietly through heavy breaths.

“And you love her?”

“More than words can describe.”

“Then prove it by taking care of her,” Joann said. “Treat her right or this will be far worse next time.”

~~~

Devkis was waiting in the entrance of the bakery when Dax and Joann returned from downstairs. She was holding a small brown paper bag with donuts inside. Dax stopped in front of her, briefly looking into her now bright red eyes. She’d gotten new contacts, which now made her look like a demon. A hot demon. He pulled her into a tight hug, catching her off guard.

“I’m sorry,” Dax whispered in her ear as he hugged her.

Devkis lifted her free arm, putting it around him and pressing it into his back. She looked past him at Joann, who grinned and winked.

**Author's Note:**

> This ended up quite a bit longer than I'd anticipated. I hope you enjoy!


End file.
